Collection Of Drabbles
by SassySquirrel
Summary: A collection of Drabbles with Ratatosk and a few oc(s).
1. Drabbles

_A bunch of shorts that I wrote that were previously taken down due to a user feeling the need to harass me. Please understand that I do not agree with negative terms being used in reviews. Any and all profanity reviews will be reported. Thank you for understanding._

 **disclamer:** Yvonne and Remi are not my characters. Yvonne belongs to FrozenHeartedValkyrie and Remi belongs to LoyalDancer.

AllTos:dotnw Characters do not belong to me.

* * *

 **Ratatosk Needs: (YvonnexRata)**

Ratatosk was in a weird mood. He felt... Needy. Which was a rare feeling for him since he hated it. Muttering a swear under his breath he laid down on the soft bed that the hotel room provided, facing the window. He heard a soft nock at his door, but didn't move to answer. It was most likely Yvonne. What he didn't expect was for her to come into the room anyway despite not receiving a reply and her reaction was to be expected, since he was laying down with his back to her. A soft sentence left her but he faintly heard her say 'oh he must be asleep.' As if that was a bother to her. He ignored her and didn't budge, but he was seriously questioning her when she took a seat onto the edge of the bed and sighed herself.

Was something bothering her? He had to wonder. It wasn't often that she was bold enough to do things like this. He saw an opportunity in her small actions, however, and was now contemplating whether or not to act upon his deviousness.

Before Yvonne got up, he quickly rolled over and planted her back firmly onto the bed, smirking at the startled squeak she gave. He was now hovering over the knight with this devious smirk, watching as Yvonne's face lit up with a rosy blush.

Her voice shook slightly in surprise "R-Rata? What're-" he stopped her mid sentence with a kiss, causing another surprised noise to leave her. She relaxed into the kiss though and he decided to deepen it before parting, allowing her to have her air back, and basically laid on top of her, blocking her from moving.

"Um... Rata? Are you OK?" A question arose from the red knight, still bemused from the sudden actions.

"Shut up. I'm allowed to feel needy too." A response that sounded childish but true nonetheless, caused a bubble of suppressed laughter to leave Yvonne.

"Alright. Though, can you not lay on top of me? You're heavier than you look."

Complying to her wish, he rolled off her, but still secured her in place by wrapping his arms around her waist. Yvonne had a feeling that Rata had a lot of pent up clingy feelings, however she didn't mind. It worked to her favor anyhow.

* * *

 **Gazing at the Stars (CagedCardinals)**

The two were sprawled out in the grass looking up at the stars. He was only ever fond at looking at them and watching Remi point up and name a few here and there. The science behind it always baffled him. If he had to be honest, he was doing more of looking at Remi point up and point out the stars, more than he was actually looking at the stars. He snuggled closer to her and rested his head against her giving a comfy, happy purr. Her lips rose up into a smile and she nuzzled him. It didn't take long to realize that Rata had gotten so comfortable and calm that he fell asleep. She petted him softly and kissed his forehead; She'll wake him up before the morning fog comes, but for now she's going to enjoy her love sleeping against her as she watches the stars sprinkled across the night sky.

* * *

 **Sleeping Lovers (CagedCardinals)**

He woke before she did, with tired red eyes gazing at her porcelain features. She was curled into his side with serene features, letting calm sleeping breaths inhale and exhale. Undisturbed by the world, she was at ease and breathtaking to him. He leaned in slightly, letting his lips connect to her forehead, leaving a kiss to linger there before he snuggled in closer with a content sigh. Ratatosk knew that he should probably rouse the young female, but he decided that Remi could use the extra rest. Even if she did wake up, he wasn't going to let her leave the bed anyway. He was feeling far to comfortable by her presence to allow that disturbance quite yet.

* * *

 **Losing time (CagedCardinals)**

Ratatosk has watched time drift away from him before and he would do so many times again. However, there was something to be said about actually losing track of it. He never would have thought that time would move so fast, seem so real, that he would actually not realize hours upon hours had been lost. It really bothered him. Marta made mention that it was perfectly normal to lose track of time. He sat there on the cliff edge with a huff. He would pull at the grass a little not quite sure what to do. Continue this way and further lose track or... Just go back to how things were. That was a bitter thought. He didn't like how things used to be. He hated the idea. Loathed it more like. He refused to return back to ... well that. That which was angry, upset, in constant turmoil. He couldn't do it. Arms embraced around him causing a small noise of surprise to leave him. He shifted to see who it was, and a smile played at his features.

"Hey." He leaned back into the other with complete trust as she hugged him tighter.

"Hi. Why are you down here alone?" She asked him with a small sound of worry in her voice. Remi always seemed to know where to find him. Well, of course she would. She was his everything and the same to him. He never meant for her to worry..

"Thinking... I feel like time is slipping away and... it bothers me" she leaned her head against him after he said that and turned to nip her cheek playfully cause a smile to lift the edges of her mouth

"Sometimes, to have fun or to be immersed in a situation, you have to let go of time. Knowing when and how fast everything is moving. Means you're alive."

He looked down at his feet. Meant being alive? Did it really? he didn't doubt it but the thought of it was... strange. He always figured that it meant being out of control and losing track. Which he suppose was normal, now that he thought about it. But it still made him feel pretty insecure.

"But what if in just a blink, everyone I know is gone and there is nothing left for me here." his worries were getting the better of him. he hated the thought that this was just an illusion and soon everything will be back to where it was. Being there surrounded by nothing but his hatred again. He envies Emil for being able to leave. Emil didn't have to worry about ever truly losing everything. He had what he wanted. A human life. A typical human life with Marta. Remi's voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

"There will always be something left for you here. You just have to plant a seed and let it grow." she hummed happily.

"Plant a seed? What kind?" he felt dumb having to ask.

"Any kind. You could help people, build things, start a family, live life how you wanted and it will always reflect later in life. First you have to plant the seed though. " he turned and hugged her, dragging her onto his lap

"Thankyou, Remi." he sounded much more relieved now that he understood what he was missing.


	2. More Drabbles

_Do not own Sapphire, Remi, Yvonne, or Ratatosk._

* * *

 **Panicked mess (cagedcardinals)**

Remi was a panicked mess. Rata didn't blame her though. With a really bad encounter with a bunch of monsters, and the three of them needing to protect Caitlin's, lack of a better term, low stamina ass, they were in piss poor shape. Worst part was, Caitlin and Ratatata went missing when it cleared out on their end. Remi of course started panicking when it was apparent that Caitlin wasn't behind her, and that Ratatata most likely went after her to prevent her from getting hurt. Nothing he did snapped her out of it. He tried hugging, petting, shhing softly, softly talking, nothing worked. He sighed, pulled Remi onto his lap and lightly took hold of her jaw, as to make her look at him. She was a wreck. Whoever caused this fiasco better wish they were dead because he'd be killing them if he ever found out. He didn't like seeing Remi in this state. He forcefully planted his lips against her, capturing them in a passionate kiss, hoping to distract remi from her panicking, and pull her back into reality. After a few moments he pulled away.

"Remi. I need you to focus. Wherever Ratatata and Caitlin are, I'm sure they're safe. For now, we need to focus on us and think of a plan. Alright?" He smiled a little, hopefully to make her feel better. He then pulled her into a hug and held her, not wanting her to tremble anymore

* * *

 **Encapturing Kisses (Cagedcardinals)**

Rata moved in close to her when she made her request. It was one of those requests that he would never refuse. He was practically up against her when he softly kissed her hair and moving slowly moving to her forehead and placing a kiss there. It wasn't long until his lips moved to her eyelid and he softly placed a kiss there. He lingered there for a moment before coming upon the bridge of her nose and placing a kiss there as well.

He avoided the lips on purpose and instead kissed her cheek, lightly nipping at it as well. He made sure to also kiss her ear and then moved down to her neck kissed down her throat and moved to kiss the nape of her neck and slowly leaving a trail, kisses the back all the way down. He took her arm and continued leaving a trail, to her wrist, the back of her hand, and also her fingertips. He looked up at her with a grin painted onto his face, entwining his fingers with hers and coming in close again he kissed her sternum on the way down to her stomach in a quick manner and then placed one on her stomach that trailed to the waist.

He stood back up to her at full height look her in the eyes. "I do believe I'm missing one more" he said in a joking manner before pulling her against him, arms around her waist, capturing her in a kiss.

* * *

 **Final words for now (Yvonne x Rata)**

Rata had to go back to the Ginnungagap. There was nothing he could do about it. Of course that meant leaving Aselia for a long while again. Which also meant he had to leave Yvonne as well. She insisted on at least seeing him off. No matter what he said she wanted to come.  
He had her agree that she will not follow him in, that it was best if she stayed away from the gate. This was hard enough, he didn't want a repeat of what happened up in the actual location with Marta.  
Finally at the island, he bid her a farewell and entered the runes on the ground. Just before he went to the other side she had called out with something. That something sounded like her confessing her feelings, albeit a bit loudly. An instant blush dusted his cheeks. He however turned to face her and gave a smile returning her feelings just as he entered the other side. She was a knight, so it probably wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other. It was very certain they will see each other again, despite the distance. Remembering the words they had shared.

* * *

 **Silence I need you (Sapphire x Rata)**

His mind was a mess, and he didn't know where to turn. Between the expectation for him to do what is requested on top of what is absolutely necessary- He couldn't keep up. Though his decision to run away wasn't wise in the least. The only person who cared to look was Sapphire. Which touched him deeply but at the same time hurt. He didn't know how to feel about that, how to even respond to her prodding, worried questions. He cared for her, but sometimes he wished she would find silence among herself and let him just heal mentally by being with her. Which finally came when he stifled her questions with a kiss. She gave off a surprised happy sound, and happily returned the kiss. When they separated, it was clear that she wanted more but was restraining herself, remembering the current situation.

"Rata, please tell me what's wrong? Are you not sleeping well? Have you been eating? You've been missing for a week now. I'm only worried." her voice pleaded for some kind of answer. He leaned against her and stayed there for a bit.

"Rata, Ple-"

"I get it, now can you shut up?" His tone didn't hold any harshness, but it sounded desperate.

"Shut up? Excuse me, but I'm only worried about you. No indication. No warning. Nothing. One second you're here and the next you've disappeared. "She was now scolding him again. It always led to scolding. All of which didn't penetrate. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Then please be quite. I'll answer soon... just... not right at this moment, Sapphire." He rested his cheek on top of her head and resumed his stance of silence, just trying to feel slightly better. She shifted and got comfortable. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, wanting to respect his request. After more consideration, decided to say it anyway.

"I love you Rata." a smile smile came to him at those words and he nuzzled her

"I do to, Sapphire."


End file.
